


Irritating Crush

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, or me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Ignis and Noctis have been best friends since childhood and so have Gladio and Prompto. They four of them meet during College and while all of them get along, Gladio and Ignis hate each other’s guts. Though, that's what they show. But the truth might be a different one.





	Irritating Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the FFXValentine Exchange. Hope you enjoy!

“What are your plans on Valentine’s Day?” Gladio asked when he and Prompto were on their way to College. 

“Huh? Have you forgotten that I have a boyfriend?” Prompto asked, looking away from his phone and raising his eyebrows as if Gladio  had grown a second head. 

“No, but I know that Prince Charmless isn't exactly a fan of that day. So I thought you might have other plans or none at all,” Gladio explained, rolling his eyes. 

“I guess we'll meet up and play video games or something. I don't know, we haven't talked about it. And it's not like you need Valentine’s Day to show you like someone,” Prompto said as he opened the door to the building and Gladio groaned when he spotted Noctis and Ignis. 

He had nothing against Noctis because he was, for a rich kid, pretty laid back and normal. That he and Prompto became a couple wasn't that surprising for Gladio and he supported their relationship because they made each other happy. Though he couldn't stand Ignis  from  the moment he met him two years ago. 

He watched Prompto and Noctis greeting each other, or more Prompto kissing Noctis' cheek and the rich kid blushing and complaining, but still smiling when he thought no one was looking. He himself greeted Noctis with a fist bump, but Ignis... all Ignis gave him was a short nod with a cold glare from his green eyes. Gladio, as usual, frowned and nodded too as they continued walking and soon reached the cafeteria. 

Meeting during the morning and eating breakfast together, before they had to attend their classes, had become their routine in the past two years. In between it was usually Noctis and Prompto hanging out together and dragging one of the other two with them. Sometimes it was all four of them, but it soon became obvious how little Gladio and Ignis liked each other. 

While Noctis and Prompto didn't understand what there was to dislike about Ignis or Gladio, Gladio could create a whole list about why  he disliked Ignis . 

Ignis’ accent and words and uptight self were one reason. He came across as if he felt smarter than anyone else, and when the three of them had fun while eating or playing video games, he constantly voiced his none existing understanding for any of those things. Bad food was bad and video games were pointless, those were Ignis' words, and though he probably didn't mean to hurt them and was just stating his opinion, Gladio felt easily irritated. 

He threw around with his knowledge while no one asked. He dressed as if he was some sort of model, but only working for Noctis' father. He seemed so unapproachable and cold and whenever their eyes met, Gladio could feel the cold glare trying to cut right through him, as if Ignis was judging his whole existence. 

No, he was not a fan of Ignis Scientia, aka Noctis’ mother, aka Mister Smartass. 

If they talked it wasn't a normal conversation but a heated argument  in which they would blame each other for being a bad role model or too stiff and a control freak. 

Their arguments became less since they avoided each other most of the time, but Gladio's hatred changed into something even more annoying. 

It happened during one morning, when Noctis was late because he overslept and they were waiting for him at the entrance. The rain was pouring down and Prompto was busy texting his, by then, boyfriend while Gladio focused on his book, he felt Ignis’ eyes on him. 

“What are you reading?” Ignis asked when their eyes met. 

It was the first time that Gladio didn't feel attacked or irritated when Ignis spoke, but it was also the first time Ignis showed any sort of genuine interest in him. 

“Just a novel about a samurai,” was his answer and Ignis nodded as if that was all he needed to know. 

With his eyes no longer focused on  him,  Gladio started to look at Ignis, like really look, and his heart made a weird jump, causing him to stare at the person he  had  never viewed as beautiful. 

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Gladio felt like he wanted to leave his body and disappear. 

Ignis was the enemy, always had been and always would be, was what he echoed in his thoughts. But that didn't help. He watched Ignis, listened to what he said and noticed his unique humor and realized how funny he actually was. It even development so far that Gladio became jealous of any person that got too close to him. But the moment Ignis gave him his cold look and opened his mouth to share his dislike for certain things, his hatred returned. But it was nothing more than a mask to hide his annoying crush. 

All the things he used to dislike became the reasons for his feelings.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Prompto asked and Gladio snapped out of his thoughts, looking anywhere but at Ignis. 

“I thought you didn't care about Valentine’s Day,” Noctis said before he bit down on his doughnut. 

“I don't but Gladio has been asking me if we are free,” Prompto shrugged and earned himself a gentle slap on the back of his head. 

“Stop sharing stuff that isn't meant for everyone's ears,” Gladio complained. 

“Why though? Does Gladiolus Amicitia not have a date tomorrow?” Ignis asked, his voice calm but cold and clearly challenging Gladio. 

“I don't remember that being any of your business, Scientia,” Gladio threw back. 

“I take that as a no,” Ignis shrugged sipping his coffee.

Gladio snapped his mouth shut because he was about to throw something back at Ignis, but Noctis gave him the perfect thing to react on. 

“Specs' probably just pissed because he doesn't have a date either,” Noctis mentioned as if it was nothing, but his words caused Ignis to almost choke on his coffee as a faint blush crept over his cheeks. 

Wow, okay, that was actually cute, Gladio thought. 

“Can you please stop sharing things that aren't meant for everyone's ears?” Ignis complained and Gladio huffed a laugh, earning another cold glare from Ignis. 

“What? I thought mister smart and proper couldn't escape his admirers,” Gladio couldn't hold back. 

“I chose my company wisely unlike a certain someone who apparently slept with half of the people of their course,” Ignis said in a monotonous voice and continued drinking his coffee before his emerald eyes fixed Gladio's again. 

“Perhaps you should check if your facts aren't  just rumors, Scientia,” Gladio's voice changed into a hurt one because he loathed those rumors but he wasn't one to go against them. 

“Ooookay, can you please not fight,” Prompto suggested and tried to lighten the mood. Gladio watched Noctis rolling his eyes before he and Prompto fell into a conversation about what they wanted to do the next day.

Around evening, after a long workout in the gym, Gladio felt that his annoyance was still pretty much intact and this time it had to do with what Ignis said, or, what Ignis believed in. And it wasn't sitting right with Gladio. Did he truly believe that Gladio slept with however came to his liking? Because that was far from the truth. Sure, he had been in relationships and he did have one night stands, but he chose his partners wisely. The need to make that clear to Ignis was so irritating as his different view on the man himself. 

What started as meaningless thought, became a full crush, and the satisfaction he felt, when he knew Ignis didn't have a date himself, caused another wave of annoyance. He shook his head and decided to go to sleep and do something against those feelings.

Done with his classes he returned home feeling exhausted since Gladio made it his mission to avoid his friends and especially Ignis during the day. Even though he knew Ignis had no date, Gladio was also aware of the many people who were interested in Ignis. 

And it bothered him, obviously. 

So he decided to go out and try one of the speed dating things out, being certain that someone else would awake his interest and he soon would forget all about Ignis Scientia. 

And what better day than Valentine's Day when tons of singles would do the same thing, hopeful they would find someone special or forget about someone they couldn't have. 

He approached the place slowly, keeping his eye on the people entering and stopped in his tracks when he recognized a far too familiar figure. 

“Oh shit,” he hissed but before Gladio could hide himself or walk away unnoticed, Ignis' sharp eyes  had  already found him and he seemed to be in the same state of shock. 

He had never seen him flustered and his usual unreadable face was now an open book. 

Ignis had never looked more human or prettier than at this moment and Gladio cursed his heart for betraying him, commanding it to shut up. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Gladio asked as they stood a bit away from the entrance and the  other people. 

“I don't think that's any of your business, Gladiolus,” Ignis spoke after he cleared his throat and most of his composure returned, becoming the Ignis Gladio saw every day. 

Though that was not what he wanted to see.

The other part of Ignis was far more interesting and more real than anything else he had shown around Gladio. Perhaps that was why he had these... feelings for a person who was totally the opposite of him and clearly someone that didn't fit into Gladio's life? 

“Really, Ignis? You're dressed nicely and then appear at this famous speed dating place? I may not be as smart as you are, but I'm not stupid either,” Gladio groaned, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Even if that is the truth, I'm certainly not attending since you are planning to do the same thing. This is already awkward enough,” Ignis spoke, his voice a different kind of sharp and cold.

Andthat caught Gladio's interest immediately. Gods, since when was he able to read the tone of Ignis’ voice? 

“You know what? That is why it's so freaking hard to talk to you. You always treat me like I'm lower than you,” Gladio snapped and though he regretted his words he couldn't take them back. He had enough of this, of Ignis coldness, of his feelings and the frustration he  had been feeling for the past weeks. 

“Excuse me? You're the one who treats everything as if it were a joke and flirt with everyone. How am I supposed to view you as mature when you clearly don't behave like that?”

“Are you for real? I'm being nice and try ing to make people feel good about themselves. It's not like I have any hidden agenda. It's a natural charm,” Gladio defended himself as the people around them didn't say anything, but curious eyes still found their way towards the unusual duo. 

“Being nice? Really, Gladio? There is a very thin line between being nice and trying to seduce someone,” Ignis informed him, and okay, Gladio expected  ~~ to ~~ the critical raised eyebrow, but Ignis actually looked genuinely frustrated and his green eyes were shining in a way that Gladio hadn't seen before – perhaps it was because of the moon?

“Yeah, right,” Gladio laughed with fake amusement because he was not doing any of those things. All he had been thinking about was Ignis, even though he tried his best not to. “You clearly know the difference since you're the master when it comes to flirting, right?” he said with the clearest sarcasm possible. “Why does it bother you, though? I can do whatever I want.”

“It doesn't bother me,” Ignis said, his composure again frail, and Gladio stared at Ignis for longer than necessary, unable to stop his mouth from saying the next words. 

“Why would it bother me if you like to play unfair games with people.” 

Ignis face lost all it's frail, as if he was reminding himself to keep a straight face and posture, which wasn't unnatural for Ignis but a part of him, and it brought this beauty forward Gladio had noticed weeks ago, but now it just pushed all the wrong buttons. 

He opened his mouth and only realized what he said when it was already impossible to take it back. 

“You're so stuck up with your pretty face but you are actually prettier when you don't wear your mask of indifference.”

He watched Ignis’ eyes go wide, his expression losing all its stiffness again. Ignis lips parted, his hands hung down his sides as if they had no use, but his green eyes filled with different colors of green and waves of light and emotions, that Gladio felt like a moth falling into the light as if it was his fate. 

“Wait... what...” Ignis spoke but before another word left his pretty lips, Gladio claimed them as his own by holding his face gently and bringing their lips into a kiss, as if he needed it in order to breath. 

The moment his lips connected with Ignis’ all his frustration and irritation left his body and created space for something far more pleasant. Certainty, warmth and a calmness he hadn't experienced before. The voice that he had been fighting against started to hum a lovely song but his rationality slowly returned and explained to him what he was actually doing. 

His large hands still held Ignis’ face when their lips parted, his blood rushing through his body, making himself blush and reluctantly he opened his eyes, ready to face the burning anger in Ignis’ eyes or the harsh judgment of his palm hitting his face. 

Though, nothing of that happened and when he looked at Ignis’ face, it took all of Gladio's self-control to not demand another kiss. A red hue covered his cheeks, the tips of his ears and the softness in his eyes was making Gladio weak. He wanted more, so much more but he felt bad for forcing himself on Ignis. 

“Ignis... I'm-”

“Don't talk,” Ignis whispered and Gladio watched his hands move but they did not attack his face as he was expecting. They grabbed his shirt, wrinkling the fabric and pulling him down for another kiss. 

The surprise Gladio felt at first vanished within ~~g~~ seconds and he melted into it, enjoying the feeling of Ignis ’ lips and slowly bringing their bodies closer until he was flush against Gladio's frame. What felt like eternity were mere seconds of, kissing, but even when their lips parted Gladio held Ignis in his arms, not wanting to let him go because he felt so soft and good against his body. 

“I thought you hated me,” Gladio stated it as a fact as he watched Ignis’ face carefully. He was still blushing but seemed to have more control over himself than before. 

“I could say the same about you,” Ignis spoke and took a step backwards to create enough distance to breath. 

“Well... things change, I suppose,” Gladio shrugged and took Ignis hands into his, squeezing them gently and causing Ignis to smile. 

A smile that was so soft and so pretty and Gladio felt stupid for ever hating Ignis Scientia. 

“I guess they do,” Ignis nodded, squeezing Gladio's hands back. 

  
  


 


End file.
